Looking for Teal
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Ever since that fateful meeting, Kurosaki Ichigo made it his lifetime goal to find the guy who saved him from the masked monster.


_**Author's note**__:_ This prompt just popped into my mind one night. This gives Ichigo a probable reason for saving Grimmjow during their battle at Las Noches. Also I made Grimmjow an espada even before Aizen completed the Hogyouku since the time frame for it wasn't that clear for me. This is my first time writing GrimmIchi fic so please be kind to me. haha. I'd really like your comments on this.

**_Chapter note:_**This chapter can be taken as the prologue for the whole story.

_**Summary:**_Ever since that fateful meeting, Kurosaki Ichigo made it his lifetime goal to find the guy who saved him from the masked monster.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo has always had the ability to see spirits, or ghosts if you would prefer, ever since he was a kid. It didn't bother him much. Sometimes he would see people with chains on their chests, at one time he had asked and said that they were already dead. It didn't shock him that much. He always figured there was something different, special, about him. And there were something different with these people with chains on their chests.

It took a toll when he started attending school though. He thought everyone sees what he sees but he was wrong. Kids his age would tease him and tell him he's creepy and or weird. Ichigo would just shrug and won't mind them. So he just kept his ability to himself, not even his parents or siblings knew.

Everything changed when Kurosaki Misaki, his mom, died. He had always had a special kind of bond with her, and with his mom gone it felt like a part of Ichigo had gone too. He thought that since he's able to see spirits of the dead then maybe he would still be able to see his mom.

He never did.

Since then, he resented being able to see souls.

But there are always others out there. 8 year old Kurosaki Ichigo was walking one afternoon on his way home when he heard a chuckle out of nowhere. Ichigo stopped and carefully looked around but there was no one. He figured it was another soul who probably wanted to play with him but then he heard the chuckle again. He started to get nervous because the voice sounded deep and menacing. He hadn't experience something like that.

Ichigo swallowed hard and before he knew it there was a large crash not 20 feet in front of him. The impact resulted to a cloud of dust to which Ichigo tried covering his nose and mouth, squinting at the scene in front of him, and then he noticed it; the cloud of dust slowly moving forward as if there's something guiding it.

Slowly, Ichigo started to take a step backwards he then noticed the dark figure slowly inching towards him. His hands started sweating, tightening his grip on the strap of his backpack. He saw the claws of the figure, giant claws, and gulped as he stared at the masked monster in front of him. The monster let out a spine tingling howl before it started advancing on him.

Ichigo immediately turned and started running, sniffing and occasionally looking back to see that the monster was gaining distance, and fast. He was on the verge of crying. The sun was already setting and there was no one to help him. He was going to die.

He turned to streets after streets, noticing the lack of people around, he breathe heavily, panting as he run. The only thing that stopped him from running was when he ran across something. Ichigo looked up and was startled he didn't run on to something but to someone. There was a large grin on the man's face standing in front of him. Ichigo studied his features, teal colored hair, and mean looking eyes, there was a piece of mask on his right face that closely resembles sharp teeth. He shivered. The man was also carrying a katana. He gulped.

A normal kid would be frightened by the sight but he wasn't normal so, Ichigo kind of admire him.

"Yo carrot-top," the man said, looking down at him. His hands were poised on his hips, still grinning manically. Ichigo ignored the nickname and started sniffing again almost forgetting about the monster that was chasing him. Then there was that howl again, and the deep chuckle. Ichigo looked back at the same time the man did too.

"Eh . . . looks like you got yourself into some trouble kid,"

Ichigo didn't have the time to explain when he saw the large monster advance on them quickly. He heard a snicker from behind him and then he heard the clicking of the hilt of the sword and before he knew it the mask of the monster was split in half and then started to scream in pain before vanishing into thin air.

He watched as the monster vanish and turned his attention to the man who was now walking away from him, his sword resting on his shoulders. Ichigo had managed to mumble a "thank you," the man waved his free hand before vanishing as well.

Ichigo decided he would find that man who saved him. He doesn't know what he would do once he finds him but that doesn't matter as of the moment.

* * *

The day Ichigo learned the existence of Hollows and Shinigami's was the day he had acquired the power of being one. He had the power of a Shinigami, he could fight, he's stronger, and he would be able to protect everyone he loves . . . he would be able to find _him_.

It was a bit childish for him wanting to find the man who saved him years ago but hey, it's not every day where you get to be chased by a hideous monster and be saved by a gorgeous man.

Ichigo set aside his thoughts—'my goal' his mind supplied him, in the midst of having to rescue Kuchiki Rukia from her impending execution. He and his friends had to go under great pressure, training and battles. And then the Bounts came into the picture and Ichigo had to, again, fight for the sake of his loved ones and for the sake of the world.

* * *

It's been years since he was saved and Ichigo had always admired the man who did it. It may seem too shallow for others—that's why he kept it a secret—but the man entered his life in a perfect time, a time where he lost his inspiration, where he lost a valuable part of him and somehow, somehow that guy gave the 8 year old Ichigo someone to look up to.

He admired Teal-Haired-Guy . . . and maybe something more.

Up to this day Ichigo still dream of those arrogantly styled teal hair, that eccentric snicker and that shit eating grin he wears. Come to think of it, Ichigo realized that the man was wearing a different outfit than a Shinigami. He's obviously not a Hollow because as much as Ichigo thought about it there's no way a hollow could be that handsome.

He got his answer months after Sousuke Aizen declared war on Soul Society.

And boy, was Ichigo devastated.

* * *

**_End note:_**Next chapter will consist of Grimmjow's POV and how meeting carrot-top kid ignited something disturbing inside him.


End file.
